Is this True
by sailorwaterprincess
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi love each other equally, what will It lead to? I wrote it in home room, I'll try to continue it at home


"Sora!!" the silver haired man shouted while realizing he was being clung to. The tiny brunette mumbled an unknown sentence and cuddled closer into the older boy's chest. Riku, the silver haired man, pushed away the uke and hopped from the couch. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked again while Sora wiped the sleep from his eyes.

He smiled cutely and looked at the TV that wasn't turned off. "I guess we fell asleep while watching TV…" he yawned. His hand covered his mouth and then dug into his pockets looking for his watch. Of course there where a lot of pockets to choose from. There where the tiny pockets in his vests and the knee deep ones in his pants. Finally Riku glanced at the wall clock and announced the time as 4:27 pm.

Sora nodded and then sighed "I guess we better catch up to Kairi, she has been waiting for at least fifteen minutes." Riku nodded in agreement and rushed out the door. Then a sudden "RIKU!!" Caught his attention. A tiny girl with maroon hair rushed up to him and smiled "I thought you and Sora ditched me," she glanced at Sora coming out of the house "What where you two doing?" Sora blushed a bit and Riku folded his arms "Nothing" he growled. Kairi perked up a tiny bit and held onto Sora's arm "Sora-kun!" she chimed.

Riku smirked as he watched the two hugging; he frowned a bit on not being in on the action. Sora blushed even more and turned towards the noon-high sun. "I guess we have a few hours nothing big though." Riku sighed and Kairi gave a nod of agreement. She swung Sora a bit and scurried off to the end of the boardwalk. Sora And Riku quickly followed behind.

"But this ride is crowded!" Sora wined, unable to hide his irritation "I want to be able to go on all of the rides and if we wait in this line we won't be able too!" Riku stomped his foot in irritation, why was he being so difficult today? Sora wined again while clinging to the silver haired man "I want to go Riku come on!" This was another thing that annoyed him, one night and Sora thought he was the most important person to him. Not really.

The wining continued while Riku contemplated his position, ditch Sora and Kairi, or he could stay with the two most annoying people to him at the moment. He went for the less odious choice, stay with them. Riku wasn't going to leave them to fend for themselves after all he loved both of them. Kairi, who was female, and Sora who was male. Maybe just the heat was getting to him. He sighed as the line moved, one more go of the ride and it was there turn.

"Kairi I do NOT want to sit in the second seat!" Sora moaned "I want to sit in the front and just because you're being a sissy doesn't mean you can hold me and Riku back." The younger male glanced at Riku for support. Riku frowned "We're in the second seat line anyway Sora." He smiled a little bit at Sora's adorable puppy dog face. Kairi's was also cute, a perfect match.

"NEXT!" the ride engineer shouted. The trio hurried in their second seat spot and settled in while the bar closed over them. A quick _swoosh _followed by the chains moving pulled them off the ground.

"Ugh" Sora groaned while throwing up in the trash can, to much cotton candy and adrenaline. Kairi giggled when Sora wiped his mouth. "Are you ok?" she asked this time with more concern. Sora nodded and grinned at her, a tiny blush on his face.

(switch to Sora as main character)

Sora grabbed onto Kairi's hand and smiled at Riku, they both stuck around him while he was wining like a baby. He loved Riku with a passion, his long hair and tough smile. He looked at Kairi. He loved her too, her thin face and lithe shape, even the way her hair bounces in the wind made him go wild. What a complex boy he was. Sora watched as Riku took hold of his other hand.

A flash of last night ran past his mind. What a great thing! Having the two people he loved the most, though Kairi wasn't exactly in the picture last night… tonight was his night to be left out only Riku and Kairi would have time together. A sad frown appeared on the young boy's face. Time without them was torture for him more then the other two surely. Not being hugged or kissed by one was torment.

The day was closing and Kairi and Riku walked away leaving him alone at his door step. His key was in the lock and swiftly he walked in. He frowned from the sight of his empty home. Riku, Kairi… Sora thought over them and cuddled into a tight ball on the couch. "I guess I am alone" he sighed but then snickered , _tonight. _

Cinemax would be a good solution to his tiny problem… he giggled and rolled over on the couch. The bed was still mess from a week ago and he didn't feel like cleaning it up, STILL. Sora ripped off his jacket and shirt while his chain hang from his neck. The house was so hot! It would be great to be at Riku's house right now the thought of his cool air conditioning against his warm skin made a tiny trikle of blood hang from his nose.

_Ring! _"AH!" Sora winced as the phone started ringing. He raced and grabbed it and answered with a quick "Hello?!" a labored almost pleasurefilled voice answered back "Come over, you know where." Then a click. The brunette smirked and threw on his shirt just to walk down the street in. He dashed until the pale yellow house was just within his hands.

The door swung open and he was in buisness. Riku loomed over Kairi with his back glistening in sweat, both their hair in a mess. Sora closed the door and smirked, there they where waiting for him. But what happened to their agreement? On weekdays no more then one at a time. Oh well worked for him right? Kair smirked at Sora and summoned him forward with a slow curve of her finger.

As if under a trance he followed her bekkon wile removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Riku removed himself from his position and pulled Kairi by the wrist telling Sora to follow along.

Change to Kairi.

The young girl glanced at the up coming male. A smile of pure ecstasy shone through her pearly whites.


End file.
